


A Private Celebration

by nashcreates



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe - Mundane Universe, Cuddles, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: Some things are better to be kept secret between two people in the safety of their bedroom.





	A Private Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to wish the King of Cows (and literally all animals) a big HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!

Jace sat scrolling through his instagram feed that was flooded with “Happy Birthday” messages for Alec. Today was his twenty-fifth birthday, and many people were wondering why Jace was the only one to not post anything regarding Alec’s birthday. He was the only cast member who hadn’t. Jace had to laugh, though, at how invested some individuals were in the slightest things involving social media. 

  


The thing is, Jace had already wished Alec "happy birthday" in the privacy of their bedroom. Unbeknownst to the public, they were married. The public eye didn’t even know Jace and Alec were together, but that’s the way they wanted it. 

  


Their careers were already hard enough with the lines blurring between reality and fiction as actors. The pair were constantly subjected to being in front of the camera for work, yet they got to decide how much of their personal lives they'd broadcast. They wanted some peace, and didn’t want their relationship to be publicized for people to constantly criticize. 

  


It also made things easier for the both of them when they were out and about. Not even the paparazzi pestered the “bromance duo” as they went out in public. The two had been dubbed the “bromance duo” after the dynamic of their characters in their hit tv show,  _ Domino Effect.  _ The political drama series centers around the lives of different strangers whose lives all intertwine in various moments because of different cases, yet the entire group has no indication that other people are in their inner circle; the characters only know the people they interact with. Alec portrays Quincy Powell, who’s the son of the FBI’s top Special Agent. His brother-in-arms is Anthony Thomas, a boy who was kidnapped by the FBI’s Most Wanted Criminal at birth. Anthony is raised a con until the Feds rescue him at the age of 15, and Special Agent Powell takes him in. 

  


If they did decide to go public, however, many would assume they met on set, but that couldn’t be any further from the truth. Jace and Alec had actually been best friends since they were in diapers. Well, technically since Jace was in diapers and Alec was in pull-ins because of the two year age difference, but that’s not point. The two had always been inseparable. Alec always protected Jace and Jace always protected Alec. There was truly nothing greater than the two of them together. 

  


The universe had more in store for the duo once they hit puberty. Alec was such a nervous wreck, but during Jace’s freshman year, he had asked him to be his homecoming date. Alec had done a homecoming proposal and everything. The rest was history from there. They became official a week later, were each other's prom dates, shared their first kiss together at Alec’s graduation party, and had gotten married earlier this year. They toughed it out through the thick and thin of high school, college, and were now braving life together. Jace couldn’t have asked for a better partner in crime, a better ride or die, a better infinity. He was to spend infinity with this man, and to him that was way too short of a time, but he’d do what he could with it. 

  


“Hey,” a sleepy voice groaned, “I want birthday cuddles.”

  


Jace chuckled as he positioned himself to big spoon his husband. He kissed his stubbly cheek and said, “anything for you, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: OCT 20, 2018
> 
> Hey guys, so I’ve been seeing a lot of kudos on this story, which I appreciate, so THANK YOU!! ;) I wanted to know if you guys would be interested in me expanding the universe with other stories?? Let me know, thanks! <3


End file.
